Sexy
by Not The Only Male Klainer
Summary: A set of drabbles about the fluidity and spectral nature of sexuality. Santana Lopez. Sammy and Rory are OCs by Hyrew - the Niff and Klaine children, respectively. Warning: Frank discussion of sexuality. Originally a part of "The Intricacies of Glee Relationships"
1. Just in the Shape of a Person

**Sexy I - Just in the Shape of a Person**

**Disclaimer: **Glee, its characters and their backstories, and its locations are the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**OC Disclaimer: **Sammy Sterling-Duval and Rory Anderson-Hummel are the property of Hyrew (megan-writes-glee on Tumblr).

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Discussion of sexuality, sexual orientation and sexual attraction.

**Synopsis: **Sammy confides in Aunty 'Tanny about his sexuality. Santana and Sammy.

**A/N: I have headcanons for other people's OCs. It's MAD! Megan has written a few pieces on Sammy (the Niff child)'s fluid sexuality, and this is what happened in my head.**

**Sammy calls Santana "Aunty 'Tanny" and "Aunty 'Tana" for the same reasons that Rory (the Klaine child) does - the ex-New Directions are basically siblings. Sammy and Rory have been best friends since Rory was born, so they consider each others' families to also be their own.**

**Also, I like to think that Santana is the one person Sammy feels that he can be insecure around. I dunno why. But I do know that they share a lot of similarities.**

**And Santana calls him "Sams"... Because she does.**

**ALL THE SAMMYTANA!**

* * *

"Aunty 'Tana." Sammy's voice comes out quietly as he steps through the doorway to the living room. Santana looks up from her magazine, and smiles warmly at him.

"What's wrong, Sams? What are you doing here?" she asks, furrowing her brow slightly in concern. Sammy is normally so confident in himself, and it's odd to see him quiet and shy.

Sammy lingers awkwardly in the doorway, until Santana gestures to the seat next to her on the couch.

There is a tense silence for a few minutes before Sammy speaks again. Santana allows him the time to formulate his words.

"Is there something wrong with me?" he asks accidentally, before slamming a hand over his mouth.

Santana's eyes widen in surprise, and she's momentarily taken aback before regaining her cool.

"Why don't you start that train of thought at the beginning, Sams?" she suggests, and rests her hands on her knees expectantly.

There's another slight pause.

"I'm not worried about my sexuality. I like girls. And I like guys. I don't care what 'bits' they have, I just like who I like." He begins, easing into the problem at hand. He's comfortable here. He knows there's nothing wrong with being bisexual.

"... But... ?" Santana prompts after he clams up again, a hint of concern and a drop of confusion in her tone.

"... Sometimes I find myself attracted to... objects... things... just... stuff..." Sammy confesses, looking down into his lap, and shifting his feet nervously.

Santana is silent for a split second before laughing.

Sammy feels crushed to hear someone he respects so much laugh at him, and he feels the tears well up in his eyes.

"Oh, Sams. Is that all that was bothering you?" she asks, much more gently, but still with a modicum of mirth.

Sammy slowly looks up, to Santana's understanding eyes. A silent question that he hopes she will understand.

"In my junior year, while I was still confused and ashamed of my own sexuality, Brit-Brit and I talked to our Sex Ed teacher about our feelings, and for the first time, she made me consider that I might be a lesbian."

Santana paused, caught up in the memory. A beat passes before she returns to the story.

"I admitted to them that I don't care whether someone's a guy or a girl - I'm just attracted to who I'm attracted to."

Sammy nods along to the story, feeling a connection with his Aunt, but still worried that she's avoiding the harder topic at hand.

"And then I confessed that I made out with a mannequin in the Gap - actually, I think that was the store that Blaine serenaded that guy at..." They both laughed, having heard that story countless times before.

"... And I told her that I've even had sex dreams about bushes that were just in a vaguely human shape."

Sammy was starting to smile wider as Santana's story continued.

"The best part? The Sex Ed teacher? She didn't judge me. She didn't write me off as being disgusting. Instead she told me that she understands. That there was nothing wrong. And she said something about softball equipment that I didn't quite catch."

"... So... there's nothing wrong with me?"

Santana merely shook her head.

They both sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"... Have you seen Mr Fredrickson's new front hedge?" Sammy queried, after a while.

Santana's jaw dropped, but she picked up back up to respond.

"Okay, seriously? You too?" Sammy nodded. "YES! I have. And that is one day-um good-looking hedge."

Sammy beamed widely, and the two slipped into an animated conversation, recounting tales of various attractive inanimate objects they'd come across.

* * *

**A/N: I WANT SAMMYTANA TO BE CANON!**


	2. Made Out with a Mannequin

**Sexy II - Made Out with a Mannequin  
(or _Flashback from Just in the Shape of a Person_)**

**Disclaimer: **Glee, its characters and their backstories, and its locations are the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Heated make-out session between a human and a mannequin.

**Synopsis: **Santana has a heated session with a shop-window dummy, and is caught by the assistant manager.

**A/N: Okay... give me a second, I'm going to check something.**

**Yep, just as I thought - a search for "Santana L." and "Jeremiah" turns up ZERO results (I was surprised to see that there aren't even any M-rated ones, but hey-ho). **

**That means either: a- I am the first to post a Santanemiah fic OR b- all of the Jeretana fics are in drabble/oneshot sets (like this one).**

**Onwards we go.**

**So... yeah... let's not talk about this fic. Please?**

* * *

If Kurt knew that Santana was here, she'd be subjected to a three-hour lecture on the poor quality and the ethics of mass-produced clothing, but she didn't care.

She just HAD to see that mannequin again.

Carefully, she climbed through the staff door to the window display area, and approached the dummy.

"Hey, I missed you" she whispered into the mannequin's ear.

* * *

"Oh my GOD!" Jeremiah squeaked out as he came to redress the window.

Santana made no attempt to pick up the clothing she'd strewn around the booth - a mixture of her own and the store's - instead continuing her make-out session with the dummy, pausing only to speak to the intruder.

"You're welcome to join us, now that you're here" she drawled out in a seductive tone.

Jeremiah hesitated.

"Erm... no. I think you've just completely confirmed my sexuality... I'll... be leaving now."

He made his hasty retreat back into the store.

* * *

"HEY! Get off me" Santana screamed out as the security guards dragged her out of the Gap.

Her attempts were futile, and in no time she was being pushed out of the doors.

In the background, she swore she could hear a cappella chords, and a familiar voice beginning to sing, but she hadn't the time to ponder this. She had to get away from Westerville with the small shred of dignity she had retained.

* * *

**As always: So... this happened.**


	3. MOVING TO AO3

**NOT THE ONLY MALE KLAINER IS MOVING TO AO3**

**You can find me under the Pseuds ATMarsden, ATMarsden95 and Not The Only Male Klainer on Archive Of Our Own.**

**All of my stories (barring Betting Society and Family) have been transferred across, and any updates will be over there.**

**The only update I can see in the future as being over here will be the epilogue to Gathering Blessings.**

**I look forward to seeing you over there.**

**I was going to send messages to each of my followers, but there are about 80 messages I'd have to send, and FFn doesn't allow messages with mostly the same content, so...**

**Sorry, guys.**

**Thank you,**

**Andrew.**

**(Sorry Isobel, I'll send you more details by email shortly)**


End file.
